Gattling tank (Yuri's Revenge)
The gattling(sic) tank was a light anti-infantry vehicle employed by Yuri's army during the Psychic Dominator Disaster. Background These light vehicles are very effective at mowing down both Soviet and Allied infantry quickly and also serve as an air defense unit. Although they can do some damage to lighter vehicles, such as Allied IFVs, and some lighter tanks as well, they were not nearly as effective against heavier tanks, such as Apocalypse tanks or Grizzly tanks. Game unit The idea behind the Gattling tank's weaponry, however, seems to have been quantity, not quality. Although, this is not really the case, as the Gattling Tank boasts both incredible firepower and a minimal cost. The longer a Gattling tank fires, the faster the gattling guns spin. Eventually, the sheer number of bullets flying through the air shred through almost anything, regardless of how durable it is. They are also very inexpensive, and large numbers of them are available to Yuri's forces for this reason. Large groups of Gattling tanks are quite a formidable enemy, as massive volumes of fire negated armour and a large enough group of these vehicles effectively had no weakness, except long-range ships and artillery units. However, since they can shoot down the aircraft from aircraft carriers, and the missiles of a Dreadnought, Boomer submarine and V3 launcher, even this was not much of a vulnerability. In addition, Gattling tanks are fairly fast and cheap, allowing them to be massed with a minimal cost and labour. Gattling tanks can also be placed into a Tank bunker for additional protection. Although it does not consume power, it should be noted that it is less powerful than the standard Gattling Cannon base defence. This is because, if one looks closely, the Gattling Cannon has two 6-barrel Cannons while the Gattling Tank only has two 4-barrel Cannons. This gives the Gattling Tank slightly less firepower than the more expensive 6-barrel alternative. Assessment Pros *Fastest attack rate of all basic anti-infantry vehicles. *Wins the duel against other faction's basic anti-infantry vehicles. *Cheap ($600) and fast. *Relatively fast to produce. This makes it a good unit for rush attacks. *Rapidly kills infantry. *Most suitable unit against Terror Drones. *Very capable of dealing with aircraft and missiles. *Can resist a Black Eagle shot. *Powerful in numbers. *Powerful if garrisoned on a Tank Bunker. *In desperate situation, 3 to 4 Gattling Tanks can gun down a Floating Disc very quickly. *It works best against Kirov Airships even when elite since their slow speeds make the tanks easily charge their weapons to full power. *Increases damage as it fires continuously. This speed increases when the Gattling Tank is elite. *Great escorts for defending against air and infantry harassment for other vehicles like Magnetrons. *When elite with firepower upgrade, they can easily annihilate entire army of infantry. Cons *Lightly armored. *Vulnerable to anti-vehicle units. *Heavy tanks pose a serious threat. *Vulnerable to hit and run attacks. *Weak in small numbers. *Overwhelming Terror Drones are still a threat. *Incapable of squishing infantry. *Vulnerable to mind-control. *Cannot carry infantry like the IFV and Flak Track. Selected Quotes Gallery File:gatting tank.JPG|Installer slide Gattling Tank Voxel Render.jpg|Voxel Model Render File:GT.JPG|Concept art File:YR_Gattling_Tank_French_Icons.gif|Icon with French text File:YR_Gattling_Tank_Korea_Icons.gif|Icon with Korean text File:YR_Gattling_Tank_China_Icons.jpeg|Icon with Chinese text Category:Yuri's Revenge vehicles Category:Yuri's Revenge Yuri Arsenal